


Full

by TheFourDoctors



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Consensual Sex, Crying, Don’t worry, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, I was tired when I wrote this, Light fluff at the end, M/M, Mentions of OT7 poly relationship, Might become a series of oneshots, Multi, Nipple Play, Short, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, a bit humorous at the end, don’t expect too much plot, mentions of others - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFourDoctors/pseuds/TheFourDoctors
Summary: A chin hooks over Jimin’s shoulder. He can feel Jungkook’s body, pressed so, so close. Hands spread across his chest, just feeling it rise and fall with each heave.He wants to ask a question. Jimin doesn’t need him to. Lets his voice, soft and airy, fill the empty void.“I’m ready.”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it- this is fiction. I don’t claim to know of any relationships.
> 
> Now, this is a bit rushed, as I originally wrote it when I was tired and only finished it today, but I just wanted to write something and get it out there. I was itching to do it. Hope that’s understandable. I’m a slow writer/updater by the way, so don’t expect another one shot off the bat.

Kisses were exchanged. Soft and sweet. Cherry plump lips and hints of pearly white teeth. Honey tanned palms ran up and down his sides, over the gentle curves of his hips, to his milky thighs. Hands so big they could dwarf his own.

Those hands take his, holding them close. Mouth skidding across his cheek, breathing heavy against his ear. The pressure inside of him increases, grows bigger. He feels full. Content. Just the two of them, in their own little world.

The bed shifts just then. A heavy weight dips the bed behind Jimin. Lighter but still big hands settle below his navel, framing the space between. They slide up, teasing along his abs, fingers ghosting across his dusky nipples. Now no longer just two, but three.

Jimin gasps as the hands settle there. The fingers bear down, rubbing quick, dirty circles on the nubs. Sharp pleasure shoots down his spine, his body tensing up. Heart bursting with love.

“Kook-ah,” comes a barely-there whisper. Tae’s eyes are so heavy. So dark. They’re liquid pools of desire, absolutely mesmerizing in the way they seem to hold so much raw emotion. Shimmering, with flecks of gold that catch the low light in just the right way. Little galaxies.

A chin hooks over Jimin’s shoulder. He can feel Jungkook’s body, pressed so, so close. Hands spread across his chest, just feeling it rise and fall with each heave.

He wants to ask a question. Jimin doesn’t need him to. Lets his voice, soft and airy, fill the empty void.

“I’m ready.”

The hands disappear and come back wet, dripping with the cherry lube used before. Jimin shivers into Tae, his knees spread wide over his lap as Jungkook’s fingers nudge his stuffed hole, letting just one slip in alongside Tae’s cock. 

It burns, and burns even more as Jungkook pushes his finger in deeper, his body stretching far beyond what it was meant to, and trying to accommodate this new intrusion.

“Jimin... _fuck_ , how’re you feeling right now, baby?” Jungkook asks, just a little breathless.

“Full...you can put another.”

Both men pause, Jungkook pulling his hand back some so just the tip of his finger is inside.

“Are you sure? It’s very tight.”

“If I weren’t sure, I wouldn’t be doing this.”

Nobody moves.

“And...I trust you not to let it hurt too bad.”

Jungkook nods, slowly, letting a second finger tease along the entrance. It burns even worse, but Jimin grits his teeth. Bears it. He wants to give this to them. He wants to share something so personal with two of the men he loves most, to be completely with one another all at once, in the most intimate way he knows how.

Tae remains impossibly hard throughout the prep, but Jimin finds it difficult to until that pain begins to finally melt away into something akin to pleasure. It’s slight, not quite there yet, but it leaves a tingling sensation in his belly, and his softened cock starts to grow hard once more.

Jungkook peeks around him, using his unoccupied hand to loosely grasp Jimin’s cock, teasing his masterful fingers around the head. Tae swears, face smushed against Jimin’s collarbone, his hips bucking up hard. Jimin lets loose a startled moan.

“ _God_ \- he gets so tight when you do that, Kookie,” comes Tae’s muffled voice.

Breathing ragged, Jimin lifts up as to stop smothering Taehyung against the bed, nostrils flaring with each inhale, teeth sunken into his bottom lip as Jungkook finally fits another finger inside. And another. The pleasure is simmering inside of him now, and he’s not sure whether it’s because of Tae still sheathed inside him, or Jungkook’s fingers as he stretches him and teases the head of his dick.

“Holy shit-“ Tae’s hand had joined Jungkook’s on his cock, and both were now mercilessly squeezing and stroking him, the poor man choking and clamping down impossibly tight. Tae swore again, and again, his husky voice dampened with desperation, the need to cum beginning to take over after such a long wait as his hips buck wildly. Jimin’s walls flutter as his patience shatters, moans punching out of him with every breath.

“Kook-ah, please I-“ “ _fuckfuckfuck_ , just give it to me already!”

Tae makes the mistake of looking over Jimin’s shoulder, meeting Jungkook’s gaze, shivering at the sex-crazed look in his eyes. The look that said he was about to go all in, pulling no punches. The look that promised unbelievable pleasure and a fantastically wild time.

Jungkook flips his long hair out of his eyes, barely managing to slip his fingers out of Jimin as he seemed to want to just suck him back inside. Jimin sighs at the loss, and Tae groans in turn as he tightens around him, his body unused to the empty feeling now.

“Tae-hyung, sit up,” Jungkook taps his thigh, and Tae somehow manages to push himself up and lean back against the pillows they’d propped against the headboard, feeling absolutely weak yet fired up at the same time. “Hyung,” Jungkook murmurs, addressing Jimin now. “Turn around and face this way. You can lean back on Tae for support.”

Now facing Jungkook, Jimin lays back against Taehyung’s chest, sucking his lip under his teeth again as Tae re-enters him. This time Jungkook is there to watch, his eyes blown pitch black at the sight.

“So fucking hot,” he groans. Shuffles closer, pouring a generous amount of lube into his palm and smothering his cock with it. Jimin squirms with mounting anticipation and nervousness, keeping his legs spread wide open as to accommodate Jungkook between them. Looking soft and precious.

Behind him, Taehyung is peering over to observe, his large hands framing Jimin’s hips, one sliding down further to grasp and stroke his newfound erection. Jimin relaxes under the touch, making it easier for Jungkook to press against his hole and push in, ever so slowly. It doesn’t budge.

“Wait- shit. Hold on, lemme just...”

He pulls back to adjust, but then is pushing once again within the next second, and the head manages to pop inside this time. The three men pause and gasp, Jimin especially, eyes wide as his body stretches further than it’s ever been before, and it was only just the tip.

“Holy fuck- you’re still so tight, hyung. Are you sure you wanna? I mean, I can just-”

Jimin growls and whines out of impatience, the combination super weird, but it gets his point across.

Jungkook just nods like he understands this alien language. Grasps both of Jimin’s thighs, pushes them open more as he begins to sink further inside. Tae’s left gasping hotly at the slow drag of another cock against his, trapped together within Jimin, who was whimpering and moaning so sweetly. So softly.

Once he’s in, Jungkook doesn’t think he could pull back out. Unsure if he has the strength to after finally experiencing this. He can feel his hyungs shuddering, trying to adjust, Tae’s hand gripping Jimin’s cock. Squeezing with every pulse it made. They looked so gone already. Needy, desperate. Close but not close enough.

A strangled groan slips out of him when their eyes all meet. Tae’s dark chocolate pools of liquid emotion to drown you, to pull you so far in in, and Jimin’s own, blown almost pitch black, soft, yet the living incarnation of pure seduction and sin itself. Jungkook wonders how lost he looks as well. Tries to see it in their glassy orbs.

“Move,” Jimin gasps out, breathy and bossy. “ _Move_.”

Tae slides a hand up from Jimin’s right hip, up and over the inked skin of his side, to rest a palm on Jimin’s chest. His fingers tease the perked skin of Jimin’s nipple, stroking his cock slowly as Jungkook finally begins to move. A decent distraction, as the burn was strong, painfully so, and it helps keep him in that blissful state, awaiting the eventual pleasure that was promised to him only a day before.

Jungkook swears again, lip bitten, eyes wide as he takes in the sight of Jimin stretched around them, walls fluttering with every push and pull. A tight vacuum keeping them inside, not wanting to let them out, but at the same time trying to escape the temporary pain. Tae peers over Jimin’s shoulder again, his mouth falling open and eyes growing heavy.

A moan. Deep, husky, and breathless. It spills out of him just then, one that curls up in the end, so sickly sweet and delicious. Tae can’t seem to help himself, the sounds just tumbling out now, wildly out of his own control. Jungkook’s cock pulses in response, pre spilling out over them both, Jimin squeezing, gasping and whimpering at the feeling.

“You have no idea how hot you guys sound,” Jungkook hisses, eyes squeezing shut as Jimin clamps down once more. Tae just bucks and moans, and Jimin sobs from the agonizing ecstasy of the two moving at once, Jungkook nailing that sweet spot on the next thrust. “Fuck- _fuck_ I just- _god_. Our hyungs are gonna be so jealous.”

“You’re thinking about that _now_?” Jimin’s jaw sets tight, shivering at Tae’s hot panting, at Jungkook’s blazing eyes, at the drag and pull happening deep inside.

“Yeah,” he whispers, so breathless. “Wish they were here to watch as we stretch you open. Fuck you so good and deep that you forget your own name, and they’d be soaking it up. Love your sounds. So fucking-“ he freezes and gasps, holding back that crashing wave, threatening to spill over. “s-so fucking-“

Another gasp. A slap. A moan. Jungkook and Taehyung thrust at the same time.

“Oh _god_ ,” Jimin chokes. His eyes roll back into his skull at the combination of dirty talk, and having two cocks shoved up his ass, now pummeling into him at once, mercy entirely lost on them.

From then on, it’s a blur. Tae absolutely losing it in his ear, bucking up brutally with Jungkook, and Jungkook fucking wildly into him, going completely crazy with desire and lust, with Jimin sandwiched between. Helpless. Unable to do anymore than lay there and take it, a litany of moans and expletives forced out of him, as frantic as his breathing, eyes as wide as saucers.

Vaguely, Jimin can hear the bed crashing against the wall, but just barely so over the music they were creating. Loud and brazen. He pitied whoever slept in the room next over, but frankly could not find it in himself to care anymore. They were probably enjoying it anyway. Probably had their hand around their cock, or ear pressed to the wall, listening in. Wanting to join.

“ _Hyungs_ -“ 

Hyungs. Jimin imagines the four men standing over them, watching. Watching as he takes it so well. Watching as the two youngests pound into him. The filthy praise they’d speak. The loving attention they’d give. The pairs of hands on his body, worshiping, lips pressed everywhere...

Jimin tenses up. The mounting pressure inside him beginning to coil, stringing tighter and tighter, burning hotter and hotter, until-

“Holy shit- _Jimin!_ ”

He’s cumming. Oh god. He’s cumming, and it doesn’t stop. He’s so full. So, so full, and it’s so good. Jimin’s lost. He’s gone. This is it, his peak. Can only feel now, stomach and chest painted white with his load, eyes rolled back, throat vibrating with what must be an erotic and intense moan.

When Jimin comes back down, it’s to an explosion of noise and action. Taehyung’s gasping moans in his ear, hips bucking with abandon. The slapping of skin on skin. Jungkook leant over him, panting, whining, and groaning in Jimin’s other ear. The hot rush of cum deep inside him, Tae stilling with a long, devastatingly hot cry. His cum-coated hand squeezing Jimin’s cock, demanding more out of him. More. More. Give it all, baby.

Jimin sobs. Tears slip down his rosy red cheeks. He just- he _can’t_ \- he- it hurts, but it feels so-

Jungkook thrusts one more time. The headboard slams the wall, Jimin is jostled in Tae’s lap, and his erection nails it. That magic spot.

Jimin screams. There’s another rush of pleasure through him, stronger somehow, impossibly so. Painful. Good. Bad. Amazing. Terrible. Everything in between. He’s cumming again, and this time Jungkook is following with, body trembling, wracked with an intense orgasm, breath hitched and voice cracking on a moan.

“Holy shit. _Holy shit_. Oh my god.” Jungkook gasps. He tumbles forward, both hands slamming into Tae’s shoulders to hold himself up. The man in question is merely sitting there, dazed. Exhausted. Hair wild, tousled with sex and damp with sweat, chest heaving. Eyes closed.

“Jimin-hyung, are you okay?”

Jimin can only groan weakly under him in affirmation. His own forehead was slick with sweat, hair sticking, belly rolling with deep breaths. The skin of which was streaked with white, cum slowly dripping down one side, glistening under the low lighting of the room.

Jungkook pushes up to pull out, all three whining at the feeling. He watches, mesmerized, as his and Tae’s loads dribble out of Jimin, who was unable to keep it in as Taehyung also slips out. Soft and spent.

Tae hums then and sleepily rolls over, Jimin held tight in his arms as he lazily pulls the covers up and over them. The shorter male reaches out to Jungkook, and he was just about to join them when someone’s phone dinged noisily.

“‘s mine.” Jimin rasps out. Jungkook reaches across to the nightstand for it.

The display reads a text from the house group chat.

-

Min Yoongi -  _ sent at 12:34 am _

** People were trying to sleep, children. Next time, warn us. **

-

“It’s Yoongi. He said people were trying to sleep.” 

“Mm. Say we’re sorry. Don’t send anything stupid.”

-

Park Jimin -  _ sent at 12:35 am _

** Bet you got off to it, you pervy old man B) **

-

“Done.”

“Lemme see.”

Jungkook hands Jimin the phone.

“Aish!!! I told you _not_ to send something stupid!”

**Author's Note:**

> Mayhaps we will see more of them all :P


End file.
